


Bathtime With The Boyfriend

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Cedric invites you to the Prefect’s bathroom-but an unexpected visitor arrives quick enough.





	Bathtime With The Boyfriend

“Y/n! Wait!”

You turned, greeting Cedric with a smile.

“Where’ve you been?” you asked, gripping his scarf and pulling him down into a quick kiss, students around you ooh-ing in response. “Oh, shut up!” you snorted.

“Hey, you know the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor?” Cedric asked suddenly.

“Yea”, you answered hesitantly.

“Meet me there tonight”, he whispered, lips brushing against your ear, before he pecked your cheek.

“What? Why?”

“Just…just meet me there”, he repeated, walking away with an eager grin on his face.

“Wait…what time?” you shouted.

“After hours”, he yelled back, before disappearing once more.

You sighed, wishing Cedric would just agree to meet you without having to sneak around, terrified of running into Filch or Mrs. Norris.

But you knew you’d meet him whenever he asked. And tonight would be no exception.

“It’s been so long since I had a relaxing bath”, you breathed, sinking into the hot water.

The bubbles formed a beautiful blanket of white, purple, blue and green across the water, rippling ever so slightly when Cedric settled behind you, pulling you into his chest.

“I knew you’d like it”, he murmured, placing a soft kiss behind your ear.

You hummed in response, shutting your eyes as you let the beautiful scent wash over you, calming every single worry you had-N.E.W.T.S., rumours of Lord Voldemort’s return, and the increasing pressure from your parents.

Cedric’s hand met your shoulders, massaging the stress away, your head lolling forward.

“A bit to the left”, you whispered, groaning when he hit the perfect spot.

Cedric chuckled behind you, lips meeting your neck as he continued massaging, before his hands began trailing down.

“Cedric…” you warned, sighing when he pressed himself against you, letting you feel his hard dick.

You couldn’t help yourself from pushing back onto him, sliding your underpants off, the drenched material floating to the surface, Cedric naked behind you.

“We shouldn’t be doing this”, you whispered, reaching back and gripping his cock in your hand, stroking it slowly beneath the water.

Cedric grunted into your ear, leaning his head against your back and pressing kisses onto your skin, your grip tight as you stroked him slowly. And just when you lifted yourself, ready to sink down on him-a transparent head popped up in the water, large eyes fixed on you.

Letting out a yelp, you scrambled to reach for your underwear, pulling it back on hastily and hiding beneath the bubbles as the floating head bobbed towards you.

“Well-isn’t this a nice surprise”, she squeaked.

“Myrtle!” you yelled, splashing water through her face, which only angered her, flying right up to you and screeching insults at you. “Can you leave now?” you deadpanned.

“I think I’d like to stay here”, she answered, head bobbing beneath the water for a second, making you jump out of the bath, grabbing your towel and wrapping it around yourself.

Cedric did the same, Myrtle’s cackles bouncing off the walls as you and Cedric left the bathroom, water dripping as the cold of the castle hit you.

“Does she do that a lot?” you asked, dabbing yourself dry, shivering the entire way down the dark corridor, wet footsteps echoing around you.

“Sometimes”, he shrugged.

_“There you are!”_

Your eyes widened, grabbing Cedric’s hand and dragging him down the corridor, the scuffling footsteps of Filch sounding behind you.

You didn’t dare glance back, darting down corridors and past classrooms, until you found a door smaller than usual, entering without thinking, taking Cedric with you.

Listening with bated breath, the footsteps passed by-waiting another minute before illuminating the room, finding yourself in a small broom closet-Cedric’s face an inch from yours.

“That was close”, you whispered distractedly, eyes flickering between his red lips and the droplets of water rolling down his chest.

Cedric didn’t bother replying, pulling your drenched underwear down and lifting you into the air, legs wrapping around his waist.

He squirmed in the small space, pulling his cock out, spitting onto his hand and stroking himself, before pressing the tip against your entrance.

“Mmhmm”, he mumbled against your lips, entering you slowly, hoping Filch was far away enough that he wouldn’t hear your pleasured begging and screaming.


End file.
